Fortissimole
Fortissimole is a boss in Crypt of the Necrodancer: Amplified. Fortissimole is a big mole that raps while you fight him. Overview Fortissimole has two rows of skeletons in front of his stage, and spawns more skeletons directly underneath the speakers on his stage. The skeletons in front of his stage will not move, but the spawned ones will. Zone 1: 4 Ghosts, spawns more White Skeletons. White Skeletons in front of his stage. Fortissimole has 2 hearts of health. Zone 2: 2 White Skeleton Mages, 2 Light Golems, spawns Armored White Skeletons. Yellow skeletons in front of his stage. Fortissimole has 3 hearts of health. Zone 3: 1 Fire Elemental, 1 Ice Elemental, 1 Yeti, 1 Hellhound, right side spawns Ice Beetles, left side spawns Fire Beetles. Black skeletons in front of his stage. Fortissimole has 4 hearts of health. Zone 4: 2 Apprentice Blademaster, 2 Ooze Golem, spawns Liches. Black skeletons in front of his stage. Fortissimole has 5 hearts of health. Zone 5: 2 Green Evil Eyes, 2 Purple Electris Mages, spawns Red Devils. Black skeletons in front of his stage. Fortissimole has 6 hearts of health. Fortissimole will jump down the stage if the square right below him is empty, usually because one of the skeletons in the topmost row is killed. Once Fortissimole is off the stage, he will burrow into the ground and start chasing the player, moving once every beat. If the player is in one of the eight squares next to him, he will spend the next beat trying to emerge. The player has one beat to move away; if the player doesn't, he will damage the player as he emerges from the ground. He will then stay above the ground for 3 beats, during which he can be attacked. Strategy Strategy I Fortissimole can be caught in an infinite damage loop after a successful attack with the following steps: # After an attack on Fortissimole, move 'perpendicular' such that you are diagonal to him # Move further away and out of range - Fortissimole will attack this turn. # Move back towards Fortissimole for two beats and attack This loop must start *after* a successful attack. See the approach method used in Strategy 2. Strategy II Since he does not move the turn he resubmerges, unlike the regular mole, Fortissimole can also be trapped in an infinite damage loop by: # Maneuver by running in one direction (or hopping back and forth, or even digging a wall) until he is on the same row/column as you, and there is exactly one space between you. # Step into the space between you, and he will try to emerge. # Step back away as he emerges. # Step back and attack. # After he resubmerges, go back to loop 2. (Note: This only works as an infinite loop with range 2 or greater weapons. Otherwise, the recommended technique is to approach with one loop of this strategy then switch to looping Strategy 1.) Trapping Respawns If the player takes out the two skeletons in the top left and top right corners of the crowds, the player can be safe from respawning minions since they will trap themselves in those openings (see images.) You will be free to fight Fortissimole without any interruptions, so long as the fight takes place in the center of the map. Tutorial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6qH-_rAPn0 Additionally, bombing the speakers on Fortissimole's stage will prevent any minions from spawning. Trivia * There is a bug in the level editor where Fortissimole boss battles can only have white skeletons in front of the stage when testing the level. * Fortissimole has the same name as the mole that appears in Zone 2. * In the game's files, there's a file called "vo_announcer_fortissimole_lol.ogg", which is Fortissimole's introduction, except the announcer adds, "Get it? He's a strong mole!" * When using the Girlfriend Records soundtrack, there are 3 different versions of the music that can play. The rapping stays the same though. * These lyrics can be heard while Fortissimole is rapping until he is killed: The Unholy Moley Underworld bully I will crush those who oppose me Just like mummy told me My ambitions are cavernous My motto is avarice With loot I get so amourous For gold I am ravenous My manner is bombastic My statements, sarcastic My flow's pyroclastic My legend's dynastic When I rise like Lazarus My odour is always hazardous Your skill is at best average There's no way you can handle this Noticed your moves are atrocious So focus Hopeless Is what you are Now bow down to a true star Voice like thunder I leave the earth drawn asunder So don't make a blunder You'll be six feet under You better hide under covers I do what I wanna Did your feelings get hurt Step up girl you better stay alert Or you'll be nappin up in that dirt Fortissimole and I'm puttin in the work I hope you like this room Cause now it will be your tomb All your plans I will ruin If you don't play to my tune I thought you were gonna dig deep You sure didn't Must be kidding Now you can't make a peep Fortissimole in these streets Pause for the call From the windows to the walls See victory is not yours I came for the roars and applause And you are the main course Victory is mine Category:Bosses Category:Amplified Category:DLC Category:Enemies